Mizore's Sister
by Superanimelover1234
Summary: Find out what happens when Mizore's sister moves to Youkai high! And also find out Mizore's family history that cause's her much pain. And see how Moka reacts when she finds out she can't come near Mizore's sister at all!
1. The meeting

The meeting

It was a warm summer afternoon. The whole gang was taking walk. Everything was normal, well, at least as normal as it will ever be. Then Mizore spoke "Um, my sister... um..." then everyone turn around, curious to what she was talking about. Knowing Mizore, she was a little shy but then finished "Today is my sister's first day here". Everyone was surprised to say the least.

Tsukune then chose to break the silence "Well, what's she like?" Mizore then faced the ground and said "I've never met her." Then the silence came back. "Well, I bet she's a great person!" Moka said in order to cheer Mizore up. "I wouldn't be so sure," Shirayuki started "my mom kept saying how she's such a freak. A real monster. My sister is a water lady, but she found a way to control ice to. I'm not sure what to expect by meeting her. I hear she's a S class monster". "Well, I bet she's not that bad. Anyway there's no use worring about it. We'll find out soon enough. Oh and whats her name?" Tsukune asked. "Her name is Migami Sora..." Mizore answered. She then started to walk a head of everyone else, wondering what her sister is really like.

"Good afternoon class!" Nekonome-sensei started, then sniffed around and continued "Hmm, I see someone ate some yummy fish! Hmmm, fish... Oh and we have a new student in our class today. Please be nice to Migami-san!". Then a girl with long hair that was a little lighter colour then sky blue entered the room. Her eyes where light purple with a bit of darker purple. She was about Moka's height and had the same figure as her. She was very beautiful and all the boys noticed that fact.

"My name is Migami Sora. I hope we can all get a long very well" the girl said while taking a look at her class mates. She then noticed Mizore and bent her head down and smiled. Her seat was a couple over from Moka. As she walked to her seat, Mizore swore that she heard her say "You seem to be doing well, I'm glad...", but she wasn't sure. But something strange happened when she passed Moka, Moka felt like she was suffering to death for the split second Sora passed. Moka figured it was just her imagination, but she was still little worried.

That afternoon, a lot of boys were fallowing Sora. The gang was sure that Mizore would go and talked to Migami, but to there surprised, she didn't say anything nor do anything. Sure, thats still normal for Mizore, but they expected her to do something seeing as it's her sister and all. A boy tried to put "the moves" on Sora, but she just made a puddle on the floor which made him slip out of her way as she just walked to her next class. She didn't seem interested in any of does boys at all.

Moka then ran up to Sora and said "Hi, my name's Moka. Welcome to Youkai high, lets be friends, ok?". Migami said nothing. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asked Moka. Moke just smiled and they went up to the roof. The others were confused to see Moka leave with the new girl. Mizore, being the stalker that she is, fallowed them without being noticed by Moka and Sora.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Sora-chan?" Moka asked in her everyday cheery voice. "When I walked by you earlier and now, you feel pain don't you?" Sora replied. Moka wasn't sure what to say, so she just faced the ground and nodded. "It's because of my aura. Since, as I'm sure you know, water has a pure aura. And since I'm a water lady, I can pure the soul of whoever I am with. But since you are a vampire and are very sensitive to my aura, you feel intense pain and your power's are drained when you are near me. So I advise you to stay away." Sora answered in a very serious tone. Migami then started to walk to the stairs that lead down stairs. But before leaving, she turned around and said "Take care of Mizore for me, will you? I really miss her, but I don't think she wants anything to do with me now." and with that said, she left. Leaving Moka lost in thought up on the roof.

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune asked, very consered since Moka was very quiet while they were walking after class. "I don't know what to think, after what Sora-chan told me, I'm just so confused!" Moka said while pressing her hands against her head in frustration. Tsukune looked at her in confusion. Then she told him about what Sora had told her. "Then, maybe it's best if you stay away for now, at least until we can figure something out." he said in a disappointed tone. "But I want to help her!" Moka yelled with tears running down her face. Tsukune wiped them away and said "Well, then just do what she asked you to, take care of Mizore-Chan". Moka nodded and ran off to find Mizore.

"Um, what about me here?" tsukune asked Moka, who was already out of ear shot. "I'll stay with you!" yelled Kurumu while giving him a giant hug. Then Yukari used one of her spells to hit Kurumu on the head. Then they got into a cat fight. While they were fighting, Tsukune was thinking *why me?*.

"Mizore-Chan!" was heard all over Youkai High school as Moka tried to find Shirayuki. Once she finaly found her, she said "Good, I found you!". "Um, why were you looking for me?" Mizore asked in a very curious tone. "Ah..." was all Moka said. She didn't even stop to think what she would say once she found Mizore. "Umm..." Moka continued, trying to find something to say. "Well, if you don't have anything to say, I'm about to go do my hobby, so..." Mizore said as she started to walk away. "Oh can I come with you?!" Moka asked. Mizore nodded and they both went off.

Moka was shocked to find out what her hobby was. It was spying on Tsukune! (Big surprise there). They fallowed him around a bit then Moka made up some excuse to leave. *How am I going to take care of Mizore if I can't even have a conversation with her?* Moka thought as she walked back to her room all deprests.

She then saw Sora walking by herself. She wanted to say hi, but once she started taking a couple of steps towards her, Moka fell to the ground in pain. The the other Moka told her threw her rosario "Don't go near her you idiot! Do you want to lose our powers forever!?". Moka sighed, she really hated not being able to be near someone. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it which irritated her even more. After a couple of minutes, she got up and went to her room.

Later that evening,

Mizore was taking a walk outside. She was pretty bored because she couldn't spot Tsukune from her regular stalking spot. She then saw her sister walking. A part of her wanted to say hello, a part wanted to run up to her and hug her, but another part of her just wanted to cry to her. She really wanted to go to Sora, but she didn't, she couldn't. Instead she just walk by her, wanting to talk to her so much, but with all that has happened in her family life, she just let out a single tear as she passed her. Little did Mizore know, Sora did the same...

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's a little confusion right now, but in chapter two I'll explain why Mizore and Sora aren't talking. It'll get a lot better so please read the next chapter once it's out! Please review!**


	2. Pain of the storm

Their Family's past

_It was dark and raining out, you wouldn't be able to tell day from night. Screams and yell's filled the room Mizore's parents were staying in. Sora and Mizore were holding on to each other in fear and tears. Then their dad came out and grabbed Sora's arm and walk furiously out of the house. Mizore was crying so hard that their was a puddle on the floor. Her mom came out and started yelling and saying horrible stuff about her dad and her sister. But over the rain and her crying, she could bearly hear her. Mizore didn't sleep that night._

The next day, Mizore didn't show up for class. And the same for the day after and the day after that. Moka got worried so decided to pay her a visit. Moka was a little worried about what Mizore's room looked like, but she figured it couldn't be that bad. Luckly for her, it wasn't.

"Mizore-chan? Are you in here?" Moka asked as she slowly opened the door to her room. Then she heard crying. She opened the door and saw Mizore crying on her bed. She closed the door then gave Mizore a big hug. "Mizore, please tell me what happened with you and Sora-san" Moka asked. Shirayuki wiped her tears away and said "No, it's ok. I'm fine, see." then gave Moka a weak smile. Moka didn't believe her at all, but she didn't want to push her so she just nodded then left.

The next day Mizore came to class's, but she seemed really out of it the whole time. Nobody asked her what was wrong, because they sort of guessed what she was thinking about. Shirayuki didn't say a word all day. She didn't even do her regular stalking. They tried talking to her, but she just nodded or answered in one word then went back to spacing out.

At lunch time, they noticed that Sora ate her lunch alone. Well, she had some people around her, but she acted like she was alone. Moka wanted to go over so much, but she didn't feel like fainting in lunch they noticed that she was always alone. Kurumu then got the nerve to say "Hey Shirayuki, why don't you and Sora have the same last name?" Then the air in the room went down 15 degrees. But after Kurumu asked that, the others where wondering too why they didn't have the same last name also, but didn't say anything. They knew better.

That afternoon, Yukari and Kurumu had the regular cat fight, Moka sucked Tsukune's blood, Tsukune turned red about five times, so it was a pretty regular day. But what was funny was that Mizore went back to herself. The gang was confused but didn't say anything.

Later that same day,

Tsukune was running in the school hallway. He was coming back from the newspaper club when he realized he forgot something. Right when he was about to turn WAM! The next thing he knew he was on the floor with a massive head ache. He looked up to see that he had just bumped into Sora. They both got up and just looked a little dazed trying to remember what they were just about to do. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and said sorry. Migami said that it was fine then was just about to turn and walk away when Tsukune grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked very confused. Tsukune didn't say anything insteed he pulled her into a class room and asked her "Please, tell me what's up with you and Mizore-Chan!". "So you really want to know that badly huh," Sora started. She then paused for a couple of seconds then said "Fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise one thing, you won't go messing into my and Mizore's family matters". Tsukune nodded.

"Our parents where just dating at the time me and Mizore where born. They were really happy, until they found out that I could control water and ice. They started fighting about that and they never stopped. So one day my dad took me and left the house for good. I was only 2 years old at the time, but I still remember it clearly. But that's not the worst part, my parents then changed the records, changed Mizore's and my mothers name and made up some story so that it was like Mizore and I were never sisters. My dad kept saying horrible stuff abotu my mother and Mizore and I think my mom does the same thing to Mizore." Sora said with a sad expression on her face.

After a long silence, Sora said "So thats why me and my sister can't talk to each other. Our parents would have a fit. Don't even try to get involved because it's not your probleme. I'm sorry but I have to go now". Then Sora left the room. Tsukune was speachless. He couldn't even imagine how much pain they both must be in right now. He then left the room after in deep thought.

_Whats taking him so long!?_ Mizore thought while she was in her regular stalking spot. She then spotted him walking to his room with his head stuck in the clouds. She wanted to talk to him, but was afraid she might make him feel worst. So she just watched him from afar, like it the only thing she could do.

Once Tsukune got to his room, he thought _Why did Mizore never say anything about Sora-san before?! Mizore said we were her first friends, so she must of had to deal with pain all by herself for so long and even now she won't say anything. She's just keeping it inside her and dealing with the pain all by herself..._

**Hey, so thats another chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**I thought I would put a little bit of their childhood at the beginning of every chapter so you can find out what happened more in detail. Please lave a review! I want to know what you think!**


End file.
